MI ÚLTIMA NOCHE
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: De nuevo en este claro, de nuevo llorando, de nuevo sintiéndome culpable por algo que no decidí...solo quiero estar contigo Okaasan.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es The last night del grupo Skillet._

**MI ULTIMA NOCHE**

De nuevo en este claro, de nuevo llorando, de nuevo sintiéndome culpable por algo que no decidí, de nuevo en este claro, de nuevo llorando, de nuevo sintiéndome culpable por algo que no decidí. Nunca decidí nacer en este clan, nunca decidí ser mujer y mucho menos decidí ser la próxima heredera líder al prestigioso Clan Hyūga

_**You come to me with your**__** scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie **_

_Vienes a mi con cicatrices en tu muñeca  
Me dices que esta cera la ultima noche sintiéndote así  
"Solo Vengo a decir Adiós  
No quise que tu me vieras llorar, estoy bien"  
Pero yo se que es una mentira _

Últimamente corto mis muñecas, corto mis brazos, me hace sentir… ¿bien?, no… Simplemente lo hago por hacerlo, porque es la única forma de mostrar mi dolor al mundo, pero, igual, el mundo no se da cuenta. Mis amigos nunca podrían imaginar la diversión que he adquirido últimamente, se que kiba-kun y Shino-san me quieren, pero aun así, no conocen lo que verdaderamente ronda en mi cabeza, no conocen lo que mata mi alma.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and  
I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

_Esta es la ultima noche que estarás Solo  
Mírame a los ojos para que yo sepa que tu Sabes  
Yo Estoy en todo lugar donde tu quieras que yo este  
la ultima noche que estarás Solo  
Te abarcare en mis brazos y no te dejare ir  
yo soy todo lo que necesitas ser_

Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos como me matan, como me humillan, como me acaban, pero no puedo… y simplemente lloro como una loca, lloro y lloro. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo a nadie que me comprenda, tengo figuras de lucha como naruto-kun, tengo una sensei como Kurenai que intenta enseñarme lo mejor, tengo compañeras como Tenten-san y Sakura-san, tengo una imoto-chan que aunque aparente ser dura es muy comprensible, tengo a neji-niisan que me protege así sea por deber, tengo a muchas personas pero no tengo a nadie quien me escuche, no tengo a nadie con quien desnudar mi alma, no tengo a nadie que me entienda.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie **_

_Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa  
Pero no te conocen como yo te conozco  
Ellos no te conoces para nada  
Estoy cansado de escucharles decir  
solo es una Etapa, estarás bien  
pero yo sé que es una mentira _

Muchas veces pienso que es verdad lo me mi Otousan me dice, que soy una deshonra para el Clan, que soy tan débil que mi propia hermana pequeña puede ganarme, que nunca debí ser la heredera… pero lo que él no ve es que nunca quise ser su hija, nunca quise estar en este Clan y si fuera por mi hace mucho rato hubiera huido de Konoha, pero así daría a entender que todo lo que dice mi Otousan es verdad y tampoco puedo darle la razón, no puedo dejar que me pisotee por algo más.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight**_

_La noche es muy larga cuando todo va mal  
si me das tu mano  
yo te ayudare sostenerte  
esta noche, esta noche_

¡Kamy-sama! ¿Es que no me escuchas?, ¿es que no es suficiente todo el dolor que tiene mi alma?, por favor, hoy, esta noche, llévame contigo, llévame lejos de aquí, lleva mi alma contigo y sana ya este dolor que corazón posee… Solo te pido que me dejes… morir…

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and  
I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

_Esta es la última noche que estarás Solo  
Mírame a los ojos para que yo sepa que tu Sabes  
Yo Estoy en todo lugar donde tú quieras que yo este  
la ultima noche que estarás Solo  
Te abarcare en mis brazos y no te dejare ir  
yo soy todo lo que necesitas ser_

Solo un corte profundo en mis muñecas, solo un poco más y estaré contigo Okaasan… por favor recíbeme en tus brazos, por favor cura mi alma… Okaasan por favor… quiero estar contigo, tu hija Hinata Hyūga quiere estar contigo, solo por esta noche… mi última noche.


End file.
